This invention relates to a water purification system and more particularly to a system and its unique operational method in which silver ions are used to kill and prevent the growth of germs and bacteria in swimming pools and the like.
The continued popularity of swimming pools both public and private as well as the introduction of soaking or hot tubs has increased the need for the provision of a germ-free state in such environments. Presently, it is customary to treat swimming pools with chlorine in order to kill the bacteria and germs present therein. Such method is not only time consuming and expensive but also leads to discomfort to the users of the pool especially when the levels of chlorine present therein are accidentally or purposefully permitted to reach relatively high levels. It is also customary to use algaecides to eliminate or reduce the growth of plant life in the pool so as to not only improve the appearance or clarity of the water but also reduce any slipperyness caused thereby that might adversely affect the swimmer's safety.
A further attendant drawback of the use of chlorine compounds in swimming pools and the like is that when they chemically break down, they form hydrochloric acid which can undesirably lower the Ph level of the swimming pool. This can be neutralized by the use of basic salt compounds such as sodium bicarbonate but this again not only requires the measurement of the pool's Ph but also the measurement and calculation of the amount of basic salt compound necessary to complete the neutralization effect. Both these tasks are not only time consuming and expensive but can lead to errors especially when such is performed by those lacking in either the necessary skill or motivation.
The growing popularity of soaking or hot tubs has also introduced an additional or at least enhanced level of concern regarding disease communication between those using the facilities due to the smaller amount of water used, the higher level of heat commonly associated with such devices, and the more intimate proximity of those using such. In addition, the use of chlorine is not an effective disease or germ controlling agent when used in water heated over about 85.degree. F.
Accordingly, it would be highly desirable to eliminate or at least drastically reduce the need for chlorination of pools, hot tubs, and the like along with the attendant time, cost, and undesirable side effects thereof. These and other objects of the present invention are accomplished by the use of a water purification system in which silver impregnated activated charcoal granules are utilized to treat a portion of water diverted from the recycling system such as a pool or hot tub and the like, such that the silver ion content of the main body of water is maintained at a level effective to kill essentially all germs and bacteria. This eliminates the need for chlorinazation in that neither germs or algae and the like can be supported in the body of water. In addition, such highly desirable results are not dependent upon minimazation of the water temperature of the pool or other body of water.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection the the accompanying illustrative drawing.